Como Copos de Nieve
by Briniie
Summary: Stan se ve atrapado y sin salida proponiéndose a buscar como decirle a Kyle que lo quiere.


**Como Copos de Nieve**

**Holaaa! Bueno… Este es mi primer fic y espero lo disfruten. No creo que me allá quedado diez puntos pero bueno. **

**O.O.O**

Stan está pasando por momentos difíciles, más bien imposibles. Ni el mismo se explicaba cómo había terminado enamorándose de su mejor amigo, pero así había pasado y tenía que aceptarlo. Basta mencionar que las oportunidades de confesarse eran muchas pero no necesariamente las estaba aprovechando, aunque esta vez podría ser distinto... Cierto ¿Stan?

-Cieto tengo que hacerlo no puedo seguir con esto. –Pensó Stan para sí mismo.

-¿Estás bien? Stan. –Pregunto un joven niño pelirrojo.

-Claro Ky ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que estas… Demasiado perdido en las nubes.

-Lo sé… perdóname.

-No… No importa. Solo quiero saber si te ocurre algo.

-No estoy bien Ky. Gracias. –Contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

-De acuerdo… ¿Seguro?

-Si…

-No pareces muy seguro.

-…

-Y ¿Si damos un paseo mientras me cuentas?

-Estoy bien Ky…

-No, no es cierto. Me escondes algo.

-Ky…

-Y me lo vas a contar. Vamos. –Ordeno el pelirrojo mientras arrastraba a su amigo hacia la puerta.

O.O.O

-Stan suspiro. Realmente no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que te gusta? Era una situación muy complicada para él, pero como vio salida alguna se dedico a pensar las palabras correctas.

-Kyle caminaba al lado de su mejor amigo. Lo notaba nervioso, por un momento tuvo miedo de haber ofendido a Stan de algún modo, pero espero a que el pelinegro hablara. –Stan…

-Ky mira… yo.

-¿Estas actuando raro por mi culpa? –Pregunto Kyle con un poco de miedo.

-Si… ¡No! Digo… si pero no, no es como si fuese algo malo ¿Entiendes?

-He…

-Mira Ky eres la causa de eso si… Pero no es algo malo… Creo.

-Pero ¿Qué es? Stan ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Bueno… No sé por dónde empezar.

-Pues dime… ¿Mmm?

¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Stan mirando hacia arriba como su Kyle. –Oh…

-Esta…

-Nevando.

-Ambos miraron atontados caer los copos de nieve. Había ocasiones en la que les causaba gran felicidad ver nevar, sobre todo cuando ambos estaban juntos.

-Stan miro a Kyle. Según el pelinegro el blanco de la nieve y el de su piel eran idénticos. –Kyle… -Llamo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del nombrado.

-Kyle sin quitar su sonrisa miro a Stan directo a los ojos.

-Stan miro con cierta ternura esas lindas esmeraldas que lo llevaban a viajar a los recuerdos más hermosos. Vividos, desde luego, al lado de su amado mejor amigo.

-Kyle casi sin darse cuenda se puso de frente al mayor y lo abrazo. Stan supo que solo era un gesto de cariño pero quiso aprovechar y corresponder el cálido abrazo.

-Ambos se abrasaron unos cuantos segundos. Más tarde lentamente se separaron solo un poco, para mirarse fijamente, pero sin dejar de abrazarse.

-Kyle miro a los ojos de Stan. –Stan… ¿Qué ibas a deci- Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por los labios de su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo se sorprendió bastante pero de a poco cerró los ojos y correspondió el cálido beso.

-Stan se sumergió en la calidez de ese beso, ese pequeño rose, nada íntimo. Pero si lleno de amor que salió luego de haberse escondido durante mucho tiempo. –Me gustas Ky… Es lo que quería decirte. –Dijo con vos tímida al separar sus labios de los de su amado pelirrojo.

-… -Kyle guardo silencio. –Me gustas Stan. –Respondió luego de pensar un poco lo ocurrido.

-Stan choco suavemente su frente con la del menor. –Eso me hace muy feliz. –Dijo mientras veía como un leve rojo aparecía sobre las mejillas pálidas de Kyle.

-Stan… -Respondió Kyle mientras rosaba su nariz con la del mayor y luego sus labios por segunda, tercera, cuarta vez… Si… pequeños y dulces besos dotados de amor y cariño, calentando los labios de ambos niños cariñosos en medio de todos esos copos de fría pero suave nieve.

**O.O.O**

**Bueno ya dije fue mi primer fic, no sean malos. Es Style porque… Bueno es mi pareja favorita, no hay otra escusa. Ojala sea de su agrado, y nos vemos la próxima. **

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta luego.****\(*o*)/**


End file.
